


The Boys (Kuroko no Basuke Oneshots)

by ShizukaHanagawa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizukaHanagawa/pseuds/ShizukaHanagawa
Summary: Just you and the boys.





	1. Ice Wishes- Imayoshi Shoichi

There will always be something about anime and the power it holds over people. If an anime was good enough, and viewers were able to have a connection to their favorite character, it might just influence them to do things they never would have thought of before.

This is exactly what happened with (f/n).

She sat at the desk of her boyfriend, Imayoshi Shoichi, pouting as he instantly shot down her request. Oh, what fun…

“Shoichi, why can’t you just give it a little thought?” (f/n) asked as she  scoffed at his dismissal.

“I think it’s pretty obvious why, (f/n). I will not go ice skating just because you are in love with that Yuri on Ice anime.”

“But, Sho-”

“The answer is still no, little doll.”

Disappointment ran through the girl’s body. She had never been ice skating, just simply watched that one anime and now she was inspired to at least try it. She knew it wouldn’t be anything like she had seen, but she did want to at least give it a shot.

“Why don’t you come take a nap with me, little doll?” Shoichi asked from his position on the bed.

“I think I’m going to go home, Shoichi. You have exams coming up that you should study for.”

Shoichi watched through squinted eyes as the girl hurriedly left the room. She wasn’t happy, he could tell, but he couldn’t spoil her as she wanted all of the time. Could he?

~~~

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It has been four days since (f/n) had last talked to Shoichi. Whenever he would go by her house, no one would be home and she didn’t come over to his house. He couldn’t just visit her at school like he wished, due to him being a university student. He was getting more and more frustrated as each day was a continuation of before. He literally should have just taken her ice skating!

“Wait a minute…”

Shoichi glanced down at his watch. It was only seven in the evening and it was beginning to grow dark. He took off at a sprint, running in one direction until he stopped in front a fairly lit building. He knew she was in here. Heck, this is probably where she’s been hiding from him lately.

He approached the frozen ring with soft steps, watching the girl as she landed on her butt rather harshly. Shoichi heard her groan before rising to her feet again, arms spread out in an attempt to balance herself. The ice ring was covered in those scars made by the rented skates she used. Honestly, he was impressed she would go through this much effort for something she saw in an anime.

“You should really be wearing pads since you’re new to this.”

“What are you doing here, Shoichi?” (f/n)asked with annoyance clear in her voice.

Imayoshi smiled at the angry (h/c) haired girl. She was more or less stable on the thin blades, but her knees were beginning to buckle. (f/n) was unbelievably cute right now.

“I’m going to teach you how to skate.”

Shoichi stepped on to the ice and gracefully glided over to the girl, his arms wrapping around her waist as he pulled her into a hug.

“Is this where you’ve been hiding for the past four days?”

“What if I have?”

“Look, little doll, I’m sorry ok?”

His apology went unanswered but (f/n) wrapped her arms around Imayoshi’s figure. He pushed off and began to glide backwards, making (f/n) glide forward with him. Shoichi made turns, taking the girl with him.

“I’m going to let you skate on your own, ok?” Shoichi whispered.

“What? No!”

(f/n) tried to hold on tighter to her taller boyfriend, but he easily pushed her off, his eyes actually opening slightly to complete focus on her reaction. She was a little wobbly, but she was able to skate on her own. Pride surged through his body as she smiled.

“Shoichi, thank you!”

Happy tears streamed down her cheeks, only to have Imayoshi wiped away her tears. (f/n)’s arms snaked around Shoichi’s neck as he pulled her closer. She placed a small peck on his lips to which Shoichi returned.

He should have just brought her skating in the first place, but now he made her current wish come true.

She was able to ice skate.


	2. One and Only- Hanamiya Makoto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling a little angsty today.

There was something about the way Makoto talked to other girls whenever he and his girlfriend would fight, and (f/n) did not like it. Not one bit. Her blood would boil and her cheeks would turn red in anger. She knew that he did it to get back at her for making him mad, but enough was enough. She was done.

(f/n) pushed off the wall, her arms still crossed as she walked away from the classroom door she had been waiting by. Never had she been so disrespected before and she was not going to tolerate this. Her (h/l) (h/c) hair swayed behind her with each angry step she took, her (e/c) eyes focused on the floor. Occasionally, she was stopped by a concerned passerby, but her glare would soften and a pathetic smile would cross her lips as she assured the concerned passerby that she was fine. Oh, Makoto would have hell to pay.

“(f/n)-chan? Where are you going?”

(f/n) didn’t have to look up to know who was speaking to her; the all too familiar sound of gum popping was a dead giveaway. Her mood softened completely as she approached the tall, light purple haired basketball player. He opened his arms to her, and she gratefully accepted his invitation to hug. She needed to be reassured right now, and she knew the last person she was going to get it from was going to be Makoto.

His body smelled of mint and she could feel the chewing motion right above the top of her head, almost afraid that gum would get stuck in her hair as he popped his gum. He was easy for her to talk to and supported her in most of her decisions. Honestly, it was enough to make her wonder why he had never asked her out.

“I’m going home, Kazuya.”

“I don’t think the Boss would like that, (f/n)-chan.”

“I really don’t care what Makoto thinks right now.”

“Ah, so you and Boss got into another argument…”

(f/n) reluctantly pushed herself away from Hara. She considered him a best friend, but she always knew that his loyalty was with Makoto whenever it came to their relationship. She took a few more steps back, angling herself so she could pass Kazuya without bumping into him.

However, she was caught by strong arms. Again, she didn’t need to look to know who had grabbed her. She could feel those grey-brown eyes burning into the back of her skull. What she wouldn’t do to at least shave off his eyebrows in anger, but she would probably do him a favor.

“Hara, would you mind giving me some time with my girlfriend?” his deep voice asked as his arms tightened around her waist.

“No problem, Boss. I’ll see you at practice.”

Soon, it was only (f/n) and Makoto and the situation couldn’t be tenser. She refused to turn around and look at him. She refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her eyes filled with anger. Besides, he already knew that she was mad. Letting him see her like this would only be pouring salt and lemon juice on an open wound.

“I see you tried to leave without me.”

“Are you done talking to her?”

Makoto let out a deep, predatory chuckle. He just couldn’t help himself.

“My, my, you’re jealous aren’t you?”

“No, I am not. She can have you,” venom dripped from her words. Heck, it was pumping through her veins right now.

Makoto’s arms slipped from around her, hands gripping her waist tightly. She could feel the anger her comment had just sent coursing through her lover. Maybe she was wrong for saying that the other girl can have him, but she wanted him to feel just a sliver of what he had made her feel.

“What was that?” Makoto asked.

“You honestly spend more time with them than you do with me when we argue. Shouldn’t you be with her?”

“I’ve had enough of your shitty comments.”

(f/n) stayed quiet as Makoto’s hands slipped from around her waist and his body moved away from hers. Anger hung in the air. It was almost suffocating. Soon, (f/n) saw feet coming into her line of view, which happened to be cast down at the ground. Her eyes quickly looked up, locking with those beautiful greyish-brown eyes that she loved and hated.

“What the hell has gotten into you lately, (f/n)?”

“I don’t know what you want, Makoto. Every time we argue, you go running off to another girl to get back at me!”

“That doesn’t mean you can just give up on me. After all that we went through, you’re just going to walk out on our relationship?”

“Yes.”

Makoto was taken aback. It never occurred to him that his actions to spite his girlfriend would actually make her want out. He was a genius and he thought that he knew her well enough to know that she wouldn’t leave him, but maybe he was wrong.

“Please tell me you’re joking.”

(f/n) could only shake her head.

“I’m not. I just can’t do this anymore, Makoto. I can’t take this anymore. I can’t take the constantly flirting just to get back at me!”

Makoto could only watch as her shoulders shook. Her eyes were feeling with tears as she broke up with him. His chest hurt. He wanted so badly to reach out and hold her, comfort her, and tell her how much he loved her. However, she was done.

She walked past him, head held high as tears streamed down her face. Makoto could only stand in place, the shock of the break-up still fresh. He had lost her, his one and only, and it looked like she wasn’t coming back.


	3. Powerful- Kagami Taiga

He had left right after the tournament. No warning, not even a note, but he had left and only told a couple of teammates. Not her. And so, here she was, sitting on the steps of the school’s gym watching the guys practice as it continued to rain. It was too heavy for her to walk home in this rain and one of the upper classmen had offered to take her home when their ride came for them.

“(f/n)-chan, are you okay?” Tetsuya asked.

“Tetsuya-kun… I’m fine.”

Kuroko just stared at the girl, disbelief written all over his impassive face. He hadn’t known the girl long. In fact, he had met her in their class, but he could always read her exceptionally well.

“Don’t lie to me, (f/n)-chan. I find that insulting. I thought we were good friends.”

“Sorry, Tetsuya-kun. We are good friends, I’m just sad still.”

Tetsuya only hummed in response, looking out at the thick sheets of rain that were still pouring down. To be honest, Tetsuya found it appropriate to say that the sky was indeed crying for (f/n). She felt betrayed and there was no way to get around the uncomfortable subject.

“He actually texted me, you know. He says he’ll be back soon.”

“He texts you, but not me. I see how it is,” (f/n) pouted.

The whistle blew, signaling that the players were going to switch on and off of the court. Kuroko looked back towards the court before placing a hand on her shoulder, a means of affection from the impassive man. (f/n) nodded her approval, understanding the words that were never said but still hung in the air. Soon, Tetsuya’s body was at least twenty feet away from her, leaving the girl cold and alone.

Tears pricked at her eyes, knowing that he indeed did have his phone AND he had signal, but had just been ignoring her handful of calls and texts that she had sent over the past few months. There was no way that (f/n) was clingy, but she did not appreciate being ignored. However, at the same time, she missed him a lot.

“(f/n)-chan?”

“Riko-senpai.”

“Are you ready to go?”

(f/n) nodded, standing and grabbing her bags. Riko smiled at the sad (h/c) haired girl, her brown eyes examining the forced smile that (f/n) wore on her face. It was her job as the senpai to make sure that her kohai was okay, but the basketball team had kept her busy lately due to Kagami’s absence. That was no excuse though. If anyone, other than Tetsuya, knew how much she was hurting right now, it was Riko. Oh, Kagami would have hell to pay when he got back.

Riko had delivered (f/n) to her home safely, encouraging the girl one last time to text Kagami and let him know that she had heard the news. (f/n) was reluctant, though. There was no way she would be able to handle being ignored anymore. If being ignored for the past two months was any indicator, it was that he had probably moved on, but she did so, knowing that Riko wouldn’t let up on her text assaults that she sent (f/n). Every five seconds, (f/n) would get a text from Riko, asking for a screenshot to at least make sure that (f/n) had done what she was told.

Between all the texts, the rain, and her sadness, (f/n) drifted off into sleep.

~~~

In the far, back corner of the classroom (f/n) stared out the window. Her (h/l) hair was pulled into a ponytail and her eyes were half shut as the sun shined only in her corner of the room. She wasn’t hot or uncomfortable, in fact, she was basking in the warmth it gave her. Something that had been missing for a long time. With all this comfort that she was getting from the warm sun and the solitude of being in the back and near a window, she didn’t hear the commotion that was going on in the hallway.

“(f/n)!”

Slowly, ever so slowly, she turned her head to look at the door. There he stood, tall and broad with those crazy red eyebrows and messy hair. There stood Kagami Taiga. Thankfully, it was after school and (f/n) had wanted a few more moments of peace and quiet before she went to watch the guys practice. Had the class been full, she would have been embarrassed.

He closed the door behind him, staring at the girl who didn’t react at all. Ouch. His eyes searched hers, needing to see something that resembled a small flicker of hope. He wanted to be with her again, despite his lack of effort to contact her. But he was here now, and he wanted to at least talk to her, hold her, tell her how much he loved and missed her.

“Why are you here?” her voice seemed to echo throughout the room.

Taiga took steps towards her desk, sitting down at the desk in front of her. She was just as beautiful as he remembered and warmth flowed through his chest. His large hand reached out for hers, but she moved away.

“Don’t touch me.”

It was then that he picked up on the coldness in her voice. She was more than upset and she had every right to be. Taiga had basically gone ghost on her and here he was so suddenly trying to get back into her life. He could only imagine the amount of pain she suffered through because of him. Heck, he couldn’t even bring himself to answer her calls and texts.

“I’m sorry, (f/n). I needed to leave for-”

“I don’t care why you needed to leave. You could have at least told me something.”

Taiga could only stare at her. She was so monotone it actually scared him. An uncomfortable silence settled over the two, (f/n) shivering slightly as the temperature dropped. Taiga could only sigh as he took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. He didn’t care how mad she got, when she was cold he would always make sure to warm her somehow.

“You’re right. I should have told you something and I know that I put you through hell. I’m here now, and I want to fix things, (f/n). Give me that won’t you?”

Her (e/c) eyes stared deeply into his red one. He could see them softening and a bitter smile formed on her face.

“You want me to give that to you? Give me a break.”

“(f/n)…”

She reached out and grabbed his hand tightly in hers. She wouldn’t make eye contact with him and she wouldn’t say anything to the man, but her actions always spoke volumes. He squeezed her hand back, a relieved smile on his face. This was the one and only shot he was going to get to make it up to her and he couldn’t blow it.

It wasn’t the end of them nor was it the beginning, but once it was fixed, it was sure to be powerful.


	4. Constellations and Nebulas- Kise Ryouta

**Constellations and nebulas. Two very beautiful wonders that are found in the universe and are untouchable. That was exactly how you could describe their relationship, beautiful and untouchable.**

**Their love was like a nebula; it started off normally, like the red-orange sun that warms our own planet and remained this way for ninety percent of the relationship lifespan.**

 

“(f/n)cchi, come to my game this Friday!” Ryouta eagerly asked as he approached the (h/c) haired girl.

It was obvious that Kise had liked this girl ever since the very moment he laid eyes on her at Teiko. He had always gone out of his way to include her in whatever was going on in his life and never did he take a girlfriend while he waited for (f/n). The girl smiled at him as she grabbed his hands. Never had she missed any of his games or any other even that he had invited her to and she wasn’t about to start now.

“Of course, Ryouta-kun! I’ll be there!”

 

**And so their love began to blossom.**

**Next was the Giant Phase. Big things were bound to happen.**

 

It was only a matter of time until the Generation of Miracles had disbanded and Kise and (f/n) attended Kaijo High together. Their love became well known throughout Kaijo and even in the modeling world that had frequently asked the couple to model together. On their days off, the two would spend time cuddling together on the grass outside of the Kise residence, little confessions of love being shared between the two as if they were the only people in existence. They would look up at the sky and name the constellations that they could see and speculate on any new nebulas that could be formed.

“(f/n)cchi, you’re so beautiful. I’m so lucky to have you as my girlfriend,” Ryouta mumbled as he ran his fingers through her soft hair.

“I love you, Ryouta.”

A gentle smile overtook his features, happiness flowing through him because he knew that they would be together through thick and thin. It was a genuine love and it shined so bright.

“I love you too, (f/n)cchi.”

Soon, Ryouta and (f/n) were married, shortly after graduating from Kaijo, and had a small family of their own with two beautiful boys. The two had been untouchable, sent high into the sky as artwork that no one could claim or duplicate, no one could even come close.

 

**However good it was, Supernova was always waiting around the corner, preparing for the explosion of the star.**

 

Things were always good for the couple. Rarely did they fight and they always seemed to support each other no matter what, but this just didn’t make sense. It couldn’t possibly. Why did it have to happen to them?

“Papa, where’s Mommy?” the eldest Kise boy asked his father, sleep still in his eyes.

The amount of pain that Ryouta was going through right now couldn’t even be explained. He could only stare at his eldest son with wide eyes before he was able to kneel down and hug the small child. How was he supposed to tell his boys that their mother, (f/n), had been shot during a bank robbery? There was no way possible that he could tell them.

“Raito, Mommy’s… Mommy’s going to be gone for a little while okay? But, you and Ryoma get to come with me to work tonight! There's plenty of stuff to do in my office! So why don’t you go ahead and find your shoes and help your brother and we can go, okay?”

The small blonde boy nodded and walked away to fetch his shoes and help his brother. Ryouta brought a hand to his forehead, sighing in frustration. The last place he wanted to be was in the observatory to examine outer space, something that (f/n) loved to do so much, but it was work and he couldn’t say no.

 

**White Dwarf and star dust. Nothing but a memory.**

 

Ryouta peered into the high-tech telescope that his job provided, staring in awe at the new finding. Right in front of his eyes was a brand new nebula, (fave/color) and (sec. fave/color) in color, surrounding the white hot core of the former star. He was speechless. The star dust around the white dwarf was beginning to take shape, and it looked like a (flower), (f/n)’s favorite flower.

“When did this nebula form?” Ryouta asked, looking away from the beautiful finding to write down his findings.

“Approximately a week ago, Dr. Kise.”

A week ago. Right around the time of (f/n)’s death…

Ryouta looked over to the desk at his right. It had been (f/n)’s desk and she had been referred to as Dr. Kise as well, both having Ph.D.’s in Astronomy. Nothing mattered more to the pair other than their family, and the stars that were in the galaxy.

“Well I’ll be dammed…” Ryouta muttered, pushing away his glasses and closing his eyes.

“You should name the nebula after her, Ryouta. I’m sure (f/n) left the nebula behind just for you. I mean think about it, it’s her favorite colors and her favorite flower.”

“Kasamacchi… I didn’t expect you to be in the observatory so early.”

“I do have to check on you and my two nephews. Anyways, take a break. I’ll examine the nebula until you get back.”

Ryouta didn’t have to be told twice. He stood and walked outside to the open field of grass, laying down in the middle of the field like he and (f/n) had done many times before. Without the telescope, he couldn’t see the nebula, but that wouldn’t stop him from looking at the stars. During this search amongst the stars, he noticed a particularly bright light in the direction of where the new nebula had been found. Kise was sure now; (f/n) was reaching out to him.

“Oh, (f/n)cchi, I see what you’re doing. First you leave me a nebula that’s your favorite colors and flower and now you leave me a brand new star in the same direction? You spoil me.”

His left hand reached out in the grass, trying to grab for something, but only balled into a fist after not finding it. The memory of coming out here to watch the stars with (f/n) and holding her hand like this plagued his mind. It hurt so, so badly. The only thing he could do, was bring his arm over his eyes as the tears ran down his cheeks.

“(f/n)cchi…”

 

**Their love was just like the constellations and nebulas they watched, beautiful and forever untouchable. More importantly, it would never be forgotten.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried so freaking much while writing this....


	5. Even Half of Your Heart- Kiyoshi Teppei Part One

She admired him. She admired how kind he was. She admired how tall he was. She admired that he was basically the dad of the basketball team. In general, she admired him completely.

Soon, her admiration came to fruition. He had confessed to her, in a cute yet clumsy way, but nonetheless she had accepted. Nothing could have made her happier than to see her boyfriend playing on the court, but at the same time nothing made her more frustrated as well.

“(f/n)-chan?” his deep voice called out to the first year as she stared out the window of her classroom.

She hadn’t even noticed that school had ended and he had come to walk her to the gym. Her thoughts had eaten her alive and she was no longer able to function normally around her tall lover. She quickly shook her head and gave him a small smile.

“Teppei, do you have a minute to talk? I need to ask you something.”

The tall man sat down and stared at his average height girlfriend. Her (e/c) eyes looked anywhere except at him. She nervously twirled a strand of (h/c) hair around her finger as she tried to find the words to start this conversation on the right foot.

“What is it, (f/n)-chan? You know you can talk to me.”

He reached out to grab her hand in his and held it tightly. She almost flinched. She had seen him do this action with Riko many times before and her heart hurt. That’s why she had to talk to him about this.

“I didn’t know that you and Riko had dated before, Teppei.”

Suddenly, the once warm class had turned cold. He had let go of her hand and stared at his own large hands, almost as if he was guilty of something.

“It was during our first year of high school, (f/n)-chan. It was nothing serious.”

She could hear the pain in his voice. Everyone knew that he had taken the relationship seriously, he had loved Riko and he probably still did, but she never took it seriously. Now that Teppei was in a relationship with you, she wanted him back. It was a simple case of wanting what you can’t have. But, was it Riko that couldn’t have Teppei or was it (f/n)? Honestly, (f/n) didn’t even know anymore.

“Teppei… I know how you felt about her. I just want to make sure that I’m not a replacement for her. I’m my own person and I don’t want to be led on. If you’re not over her, then let me know now so we can end this without someone getting hurt.”

His chocolate brown eyes peered into her (e/c) eyes. He didn’t know that she knew and he could see the worry in her eyes. She didn’t want to be hurt, not by him. His hands slowly reached out for hers again, this time bringing them to his chest.

“(f/n)-chan…”

He didn’t know what to tell her. He just couldn’t find the words.

“Do you want to be with her again?” (f/n)’s soft voice somehow made it to his ears.

“No,” Teppei answered confidently.

He took one of her hands and pressed his lips to each pad of her fingers. He could feel her shaking underneath his touch. He didn’t need her to tell him what she was feeling. He could see that his interactions with Riko were hurting her and causing insecurities to form, something that never should have happened. He had let her down and now he was going to do everything possible to make it up to her.

“I don’t want you thinking that you’re a replacement for her, (f/n)-chan. I confessed to you, not the other way around. I’m sorry that I haven’t been the best boyfriend, but I’ll make it up to you. I’ll start today if I have to.”

(f/n) gently pulled her hands from his grasp, a relieved smile on her face, but she was still on edge. She wanted an action to back up his words. If there was one thing that (f/n) knew, it was that the world was all talk, but very few could actually back it up too.


	6. Can't Stay Away- Hara Kazuya Part One

She leaned against the door of her house, tears slowly making their way down her puffy cheeks. Her warm forehead rest against the cool wood of the front door and her fists were tightly clenched. She couldn’t believe. She just couldn’t freaking believe it. He had run off to her again.

(f/n) had caught Hara and that girl slipping into the storage room roughly an hour after one of their many fights. (f/n) had hoped that Hara would’ve been able to put aside the fact that before their second to last fight, she had gone on a date with someone from Kaijo, just wanting more attention than Hara was willing to give at that point in time. She had hoped that given their past and how sincere she was trying to be, Hara would have at least listened.

She had come to him with an open heart, wanting to fix their beyond screwed up relationship. She had confessed to going on the date only to make Hara jealous, but Hara only stared at her as she continued talking. She explained that this constant up and down relationship they had either had to be fixed or it needed to end. It wasn’t healthy. And Hara had made the choice for both of them. He walked away with the ever ‘popular’ girl and refused to look in your direction.

(f/n) hated to admit it, but she should have listened to Hanamiya. If anyone knew Hara, it was Makoto. For once, Makoto had been nice and warned the girl, but she paid him no mind. She had regretted that decision ever since.

“(f/n)-chan, open the door.”

She tensed at the voice on the other side of her door. He was here. She had no idea why, but he was here. His voice was calm and she could actually hear the sincerity in his voice. (f/n) hesitated. Should she open the door or not? She didn’t want to be in this constant circle anymore.

“Please, (f/n)-chan, just open the door. I really need to talk to you.”

She heard a small thud on the other side of the door, figuring that he had put his forehead against the door too. He sighed, knowing that he was going to be out in the cold for a least a few more minutes.

“Go away Hara, please.”

Hara could feel his heart break. Her voice was so strained. She was so distressed and it was all his fault. She had come clean to her errors of the past, but he only saw red. He wanted revenge, so he made her think that he had sex with the most ‘popular’ girl at their school. But no, he never touched her. He simply wanted to tell her that nothing more was to happen between them all the while managing to upset (f/n). He was hurting because he had hurt her.

Hara’s hand reached for the doorknob, turning it completely and pushing on the door when he found that she hadn’t locked the door. There was a slight weight that moved as he gradually opened the door. Soon, he was inside (f/n)’s house and he lost himself. She was hugging her arms to her chest, needing to find some sort of comfort. Her (e/c) eyes wandered over his form, noticing that he was wearing the thin headband she had given him. His bangs were pushed out of his face due to the headband and she was able to see his beautiful scarlet eyes.

“(f/n)…” Kazuya mumbled as he reached out for his distressed lover.

She made no effort to move, only allowing him to pull her to his body out of shock. He was so gentle with her, so loving, something that she hadn’t seen in the past few months that they had been in their relationship. Now that his bangs were out of his face, she was able to read him. He was concerned for her and their relationship and maybe, just maybe, he actually wanted to fix this.

“What are you doing here, Hara?”

“I’m not my father. Only you can call me Kazuya, please, (f/n).”

(f/n) didn’t know where to start. What did he want to talk about? There was nothing to talk about in (f/n)’s opinion.

“(f/n), I know what I did really pissed you off, but I need you to hear me out right now.”

He pulled her body closer to his, burying her face into his chest and relaxing when she didn’t fight back. He breathed in her scent, finally needing to comfort himself. His left hand slipped into her hair, relishing in how soft it was. He loved her and he only wanted to make this right.

“I told her that you are the only one I will give my attention to. I know we have a messed up relationship, but I want to start over with you. I know that this past year has been bad, especially these last few months, but I’m asking you to throw all of it away and start over with me. Things won’t be the same, (f/n). I’ll do better by you. I just need you to do better for me as well.”

Hara’s words hung in the air, (f/n) not replying to him immediately. He felt a small tug at the back of his uniform, her hands gripping the coat. She moved her head slightly, just enough so she could hear his heartbeat. Hara watched as her eyes fluttered shut after listening to his heart.

“A new beginning?” she asked quietly.

“Yeah, (f/n). That’s all that I want.”

She grabbed his hands and reached up on her toes, placing a small kiss on the tall man’s lips. His hands firmly gripped her hips as he kissed her back.

“I think we can do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise it's not all angst! I have some really light and romantic stuff coming soon!


	7. Wreck- Hanamiya Makoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a pain but he loves you anyways.

Hanamiya Makoto was a dick. Nothing personal, but it was true and needed to be said right away. He would purposely hurt others, whether or not he was on the basketball court. He cruelly teased others around him, insulting them in every single way the genius knew how. Heck, he would even tease his girlfriend a good majority of the time. So yes, Hanamiya Makoto was a dick.

However, when he answered her constant calling after the forth call, he knew something was wrong. (L/n) (f/n), his beautiful girlfriend, was in tears and Makoto could barely make out her words through the stress and anger that coursed through the woman’s body. Makoto honestly hadn’t seen her this upset before and it worried him.

“Makoto…” (f/n) sobbed into the phone again, capturing his attention once more.

“Talk to me Baby. What’s gotten you so upset?”

“T-they… They to-ook it!”

“What did they take, Sweetheart?”

“They took all of my gold!”

Wait a second. Put on the brakes. Was (f/n) really this upset because she was robbed in an online game? Makoto bit his tongue, knowing whatever he said now would either make or break the girl, but (f/n) did have a habit of being almost impossible sometimes. He rubbed his eyes before looking at the clock. Two in the morning.

“I’ll be over soon, Baby. Just make sure you have something warm for me to drink okay?”

(f/n) replied softly and the phone call soon ended.

Approximately thirty minutes later, Makoto was outside of the (l/n) house. He easily hopped the small gate and called (f/n) once he was at the front door, informing the (h/c) haired girl to let him in. She quickly opened the door and pulled him into the warm house, giving him a cup of hot chocolate.

It was darker than usual in the house with hardly any noise other than his hysterical girlfriend. Her parents must have been out of town, leaving the poor girl alone. At this point, there could have been any reason why she was so upset.

“How long are your parents out of town?”

“Another month or so.”

Her breathing had more or less evened and she sniffled occasionally. A sigh left his lips as he pulled her closer to his body before sitting down on the couch. There was something going on here and he needed to get to the bottom of it soon.

“So talk to me. You’re this upset because someone stole all your gold in that game?”

“That’s part of it…”

“Care to tell me the other part?”

(f/n) suddenly grew quiet, pressing her body tightly against Makoto’s as she took deep breaths, breathing in his familiar scent. He took notice of her dark leggings that closely fit her body. Her torso was radiating a more than generous amount of heat, and yet, her limbs were cold.

“You’re on your period, aren’t you?”

(f/n) could only nod and curl into her boyfriend tighter. She had a history of having some pretty bad cramps so it was understandable why she was such an emotional wreck right now. Again, Makoto could only sigh. He picked up his rather delicate girlfriend and headed up stairs to her room, hoping that his presence would make her feel slightly better.

After all, when she was crying like this absolutely nothing would make him put the poor girl through more of the torment she was currently feeling. Occasionally, he would actually be nice.

“You’re so nice, Mako-kun.”

“Don’t push it, (f/n).”

(f/n) could only pout, but she knew that Makoto would stay with her the whole night and maybe even the next day. No one knew him better than his own girlfriend.


End file.
